


Recovery

by Disneyfan65



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Falling In Love, Love, Nightmares, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan65/pseuds/Disneyfan65
Summary: After the events of secrets of Elvendale Emily has been having some nightmares about what had happened to her, however, she has Azari.Naida feels guilty about what she did, however her new friendship with Rosalyn helps her through also drawing out hidden feelings.But is the shadow demon really gone.
Relationships: Azari Firedancer/Emily Jones, Rosalyn Nightshade/Naida Riverheart
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Emily has a nightmare about what happened, luckily she has a loving girlfriend that feels the same way.

The victory over the events that happened in Cronan's castle has been drawn into the evening, everyone in high spirits over stopping Cronan's invasion.

That's what almost all of the elves thought at least.

Emily looked around the room. On her left was Sophie and Azari on her right. Across from her were Farran, Cronan and Aira, talking and gossiping among the table. Though what got her attention was that Naida and Rosalyn sat on one of the beds in her guest room talking. The forest queen was more than happy to lend them a place for them to stay, while the goblins rebuilt Farran's treehouse by orders from Cronan.

Shortly after 'the battle of two worlds' as Aira called it, the human noticed that the two water elves were spending time together.

Smiling at the water elves glad they getting along and smiling at Sophie who was tightly hugging her arm, as she chatted with her. She's been like this after what had happened one day ago.

~*~

A faint sound of grunting awoke Azari from her slumber. With blurry eyes, she looked around the room only finding the other elves asleep with Sophie sleeping next to Aira.

Another grunt followed with faint whispers, a realization came to Azari as worry crept into her head.

"Emily," Azari whispered as her ears dropped.

Wrapping her blanket around her shoulders, she quietly made her way into Emily's room. On the bed the human was tossing and turning, her hands in her now loose hair as sweat trailed down her face.

" _ No! Sophie! Please no!" _

In an instant Azari was at her girlfriend's side placing her hands on her shoulders, applying her calming charm. Emily's shaking form soon subsided as she opened her eyes to find the fire elf gently soothing her.

"You okay Em?" Azari asked, wrapping Emily in a hug.

"Its-its about that thing," Emily said in a whimpering tone, hands shaking, but it was stopped when Azari clasped her hand and began to stroke her brown wavy thick hair.

"The Shadow?"

Emily nodded, hiding her face in Azaris hair.

Emily recounted the events that happened a day ago. Her experience being taken by the shadow, to nearly being sucked into the vortex

"I'm so sorry Emily, I should've done something to stop it from happening." Azari whimpered as tears start to run down her cheeks. Azari said, tears threatening to fall.

"It's not your fault," Emily said. Lifting a hand to wipe away the tears

"But I nearly lost you twice! "You mean just so much to me, if something had happened to you, I could never forgive myself, I just love you so much.

Emily blushed, smiling she cupped her girlfriend's cheeks.

"I love you too." Azari reached her hand up to take Emily's chin and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

All of the human's troubles and fears melted away when their lips connected, a hand in her hair as fingertips found her scalp.

They deepened the kiss, letting their tongues swirl against each other. Gently pushing the human down on the bed Azari broke their steamy kiss and began to trail kisses down the human's neck, Emily responded by fondling the elf's fiery locks.

The pair separated once again only for them to press their noses together in an inuit kiss.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Azari said, Emily, nodded a soft smile on her face as Azari went on her side.

The fire elf's expression grew to match as Emily tightly embraced her dozing off into slumber once again peacefully after Azari gently placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

Despite the warmth radiating from Azari, Emily felt a persistent chill coming from her ankle.

Unbeknownst to them, a sleepy Naida was outside the door, her ears drooping very low and blue eyes distant as they began to well up with tears. 

  
  



	2. Making up and true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naida is feeling very guilty after what she did and has no blue on how to make it up to Emily.
> 
> Luckily she has a new friend to help her with it.
> 
> And that friendship turned onto something new

Walking down on the path leading into the heart of the forest, Rosalyn travelled towards the places where they would usually be life fruit however they can be very rare to find.

How much life fruit to find for a potion that Rosalyn needed was not an easy task however it can be found.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying. Puzzled, Rosalyn walked towards the source, pushing branches in her way to find a sobbing Naida sat on the grass of a clearing.

"Naida? Are you alright?" Rosalyn asked.

putting a hand on her shoulder.

Naida jumped from the sudden touch.

"Oh, Rosalyn, w-what are you doing here?" 

"I was resupplying ingredients then I found you crying."

Naida averted away. After a while, she began to recount her guilt about what she had caused, what she had done to Emily.

"You didn't intend for anyone to get hurt. Besides everything turned out alright in the end. Rosalyn said, rubbing Naida's shoulder.

"Everything only went wrong because I was stupid."

"You were not stupid!" Rosalyn's voice hardened, shocking Naida. "You were suspicious and wanted to prove that Cronan was good and you were right in the end."

"If it wasn't for you she would die twiceover."

Naida thought back to that moment where they all thought that Rosalyn was killed. The scream had been bone-chilling, so much so it stopped her heart.

"I was so relieved when you saved Emily," Naida whispered, wrapping Rosalyn in a hug. "I was so relieved that I didn't lose you."

Rosalyn stood in surprise, awkwardly she returned the hug.

"I'm sure Emily would want to hear you out, she would forgive you," Rosalyn assured. 

"Why would she? After everything I had done, not even Sophie will talk to me." Naida said, whimpering into Rosalyn's shoulder.

"You're just nervous," Rosalyn said. "Be honest like you were to me, it will work."

"You promise?" 

"I promise."

The water elves let go of each other, the forest queen stood and helped Naida up. And gazed into her blue diamond eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask. How are things between you and Cronan."

Rosalyn's expression hardened. 

"I- I'm afraid I don’t want to talk about it now." 

Naida felt slightly hurt, she thought she had finally broken through a bit of Rosalyn's shell, clearly there was still some ways to go.

~*~

Inside of Rosalyn house, Emily laid down on Azaris lap, snuggling her head onto the fire elf's dress. Azari fiddled with her braid, the human seeming to enjoy the attention.

As the human looked up at her girlfriend, she was struck in awe by the beauty of the sunlight that bounced off the elf's firey hair. Couldn't resist the urge she reached up to cup Azaris face and pull her onto a loving kiss. The fire elf was surprised but happily returned.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard footsteps nearby. They looked to each other then to the door. A moment later Rosalyn poked her head in.

Emily and Azari stood to greet Rosalyn at the door.

"How have you been doing Rosalyn?"

"I'm going quite alright Emily. However, someone isn't and she wants to talk to you." She said. Stepping aside do reveal Naida behind her.

Emily's face fell at the sight of the elf, Azari remained neutral but weary.

"Before you get angry," Rosalyn said, sensing the tense atmosphere. "She has something to say."

Emily glanced at Naida who took a deep breath and sighed.

"Emily…" Naida began. 

"Naida," Emily replied

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen when you were captured by the shadow." Naida's breath hitched as she remembered that moment but she continued

"I wish I could take everything back. You being taken by the shadow, and then nearly being swallowed by the vortex, I realized I was not a good friend to you at all."

"Naida, it is okay," Emily reassured her. "I understand you didn't want it to happen, it's okay."

She moved forward to the water elf to hug her, Naida hesitated but returned the embrace

Rosalyn and Atari stood off to the side giving each other an approving nod for the pair.

~*~

Naida and Rosalyn sat close to each other, quietly chatting

"So how are things going to between you and Cronan?" Naida asked, unable to keep in the jealous tone.

"Things have been going better," Rosalyn said in an uncharacteristically chipper tone.

"Like they were before?" 

Rosalyn shook her head as she continued

"After everything that he had done to me, I can't trust him to be what we were before. Besides, I think I would like to be with someone else."

Rosalyn cupped Naida's cheek, making her blush

Before they knew it space was closed between them, and they were caught in a lighthearted kiss.

When they separated Naida knew that this was the start of something new.

Something good for the both of them.

  
  
  



End file.
